


melt

by stonerskittles



Series: teen wolf bingo [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Incest, Multi, Polyamorous Pack, Sibling Incest, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh Peter…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	melt

“Oh Peter…”

Peter whines, high and needy at the sound of his sister’s voice, shoves the toy deeper into his slick heat and stifles a sob.

His whole body feels like it’s on fire, sweat is _dripping_ off of him, mind practically black apart from the constant run of _hotneedalphahurts._

He’d forgotten about his heat, hadn’t remembered to take his pills like he’s done every month for the last five years.

If there’s one thing he hates, it’s to not be in control. And heats do exactly that, reduce him to a blubbering mess, begging any Alpha to fuck him.

“It’s okay, baby,” Talia soothes, gently dabbing at his forehead with a damp cloth. He vaguely hears her calling someone, but all he can focus on is her touch, how having an Alpha so close soothes something deep inside him, clears his mind enough that he can pull out the dildo, turn on his stomach to present for his big sister.

“Melissa, it’s Talia,” she says, and for a second Peter is confused, until he hears Melissa’s voice cackle over the mobile in Talia’s hands. “Peter’s in heat.”

Melissa curses in Spanish softly. “How long has it been since his last heat?”

“Close to five years, I think,” Talia replies, turning the loudspeaker on so she can dip three fingers into his hole, curling them to rub against his prostate. He moans gratefully at the stilulation, pushing his hips back into her hand.

“More,” Peter croaks, throat already dry. “Please, ‘Lia, I need more.”

Talia rubs at his back soothingly and teases his rim with her thumb. The digit slips in with no resistance; Peter is producing too much slick, there’s a wet spot on the bed.

“Claud’ and John are with me,” Melissa says, and Peter jumps. He’d forgotten she was there, lost with being filled. “We’re on our way. Have you called Chris and Victoria yet?”

Talia growls at Chris’ name, making the hairs on his neck stand up. If it were any other situation, he’d laugh at how possessive his sister is. She’s always been jealous of his and Chris’ relationship, how attached he is to the beta.

As it is, he can’t do anything but twitch his hips into the bed, trying to get friction on his cock.

“Talia,” Melissa warns. “You know Peter will need him.”

“Fine,” Talia snaps. “Should we call Natalie too?”

There’s a pause, before Melissa answers. “No. She’s being courted by Michael Martin, the new beta in town. Claudia says Natalie is going to accept his claim.”

“Okay. See you in ten.”

The phone clicks, then Talia’s attention is all on him. She pumps her fingers in him slowly, her other hand rubbing his back. “Peter, did you hear that? Melissa, Claudia, John, Chris and Victoria are on their way. We’re going to take care of you.”

“Please,” is all he’s able to manage before he comes, back bowing with the force of it.

“Good boy,” Talia praises, reaching around to stroke his cock, the last few spurts of come dripping from the tip. “Do you think you could come again before they get here?”

“Yes,” he whispers, desperate to please his Alpha. His cock is still hard, foreskin pulled back entirely to reveal the angry-red tip.

He manages to come twice before Melissa rushes into the room, everyone else falling in behind her. So many new scents, Alpha, Beta and Omega alike send him dizzy. He doesn’t know what to do, overwhelmed with the whole situation.

Melissa is the first to step forward, soothing noises coming out of her mouth as she checks him over as much as she can, turning him over onto his back to be thorough. “He’s going to need all of us,” she says, and they seem to take that as permission, coming closer to touch him.

All the hands on him are heaven, and Peter practically melts. But it gets even better when Victoria straddles him, not even bothering to take off her skirt as she slides down his cocklet. John takes his mouth, fat Omega cock stretching his mouth wide.

Chris comes up behind Victoria, kneeling between Peter’s spread legs to whisper in her ear, one hand sliding down her belly to her clit. “Look at him. So needy, so beautiful. I bet you love him like this, don’t you? Or, maybe you like it when he snarks back at you. You’re always so horny afterwards.”

His words are visibly getting to Victoria, her movements becoming more sloppy as she squirms on his cock.

Peter hears Melissa moans, and looks to his left as much as he can with a dick in his mouth, just catches Talia’s head between her legs before John taps his cheek with two fingers. A warning he’s going to come. Peter swallows it all greedily, vaguely aware that Victoria is coming, a deep moan coming from her before she goes still.

He loses track of things after that. Loses count of how many times he comes, of who’s sitting on his face, who has a fist in his ass. When he comes to everyone is asleep, piled on each other around him.

“Peter?”

Peter follows the voice, blinking rapidly until his vision clears.

It’s Talia, who has one arm around Melissa, the one bent so she can rest her head in her hands. “You okay?”

He’s warm, sated, sleepy and all the people he cares about are here with him. “Perfect.”


End file.
